Fire Magic
'|火の魔法|Hi no Mahō}} is a versatile Caster Magic, Holder Magic, and a form of Elemental Magic which grants the user the ability to create and manipulate the element of . Description Fire Magic allows the user to control and manipulate the kinetic energy of magical particles to generate, control or absorb fire, being able to manipulate it for general purposes. As magic is well-known to be influenced by the willpower of those who can manipulate the particles that composes the concept, when inducing Fire Magic, the caster pulses their magical energy hewn from their Magic Origin outwards rather subtly, forcing domination over all eternano ambient within the atmosphere as they use their willpower in order to excite the movements of the eternano, increasing their thermal energy to the point that the particles strewn about throughout the vicinity spontaneously ignite, forming orange-red flames that burn exuberantly, flickering wildly and continuously as long as the caster has control over them. Skilled users can induce this process upon not only eternano in the vicinity, but also solid objects and even oxygen particles. Interestingly, more often than not, a user of Fire Magic harness the particles of the supernatural solely for the generation of fire; this makes one of the most basic magics a sharp contrast to the other forms of Elemental Magic, which usually involve already present sources of their element, though a caster of Fire Magic can also control or enhance flames nearby if given the chance. From this point, the user of Fire Magic is capable of controlling and moving the flames, casually forming fire-based attacks which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offence; more often than not, a caster of Fire Magic possesses a fairly aggressive attacking style with very little defensive spells, regularly attacking with powerful bursts and torrents of flame- though there are a few exceptions to this rule, and it should be noted that intelligent users of the magic can alter offensive spells to serve defensive purposes. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency by manipulating the ambient eternano in the air. The user can form fire into long streams, spheres, or even more complex shapes like letters in skywriting; molding them in any way that they deem suitable- this form is called Fire-Make. These blazing objects will only remain in their designated shapes as long as the user concentrates their energies upon them. The objects will only burn for about three minutes before expiring unless the user continues to infuse them with magical energy. The temperatures of these fiery projections are generally around two thousand, eight hundred Fahrenheit, near the melting point of iron. Not only this, as mentioned above, a user of Fire Magic can also control the size and intensity of any nearby flames and can draw them in order to manipulate them at will. One of the better usages of Fire Magic is to amass a large amount of fire upon the caster's feet or palms before releasing these flames in order to induce high-speed movement via jet-propulsion. It should be taken into consideration that anyone who possesses a certain degree of power over fire-based powers is known to be much, much stronger whenever they can draw energy from all kinds of heat- indeed, like most forms of elemental magic, a user of Fire Magic can immediately turn the tables on the opponent if the weather is hot enough; it is also said that fire manipulation powers become much more powerful during the day, reaching the peak of its destructive power during noon. With Fire Magic, the caster is capable of controlling heat, allowing them to heat a wide range of liquids and metals or melt ice. The flames formed through Fire Magic seem to be unaffected by water, as the user is able to create flames even when submerged in water. As with all forms of Elemental Magic, a caster of Fire Magic is capable of modifying these fires in any way that they deem suitable, including the shape, heat and even colour; as long as they put their mind to it, anything can be done, and they can even change more obscure properties such as the smell and taste for different effects- these are more often than not signified by the fires changing colour- this is referred to as Rainbow Fire. Finally, a caster of Fire Magic is capable of charging up their spells by drawing more and more eternano towards their bodies, which then undergo the excitation process to form more flames to add to the collection already amassed. Supplementary Uses *'Heat Control': Any user of Fire Magic with knowledge on how its inner mechanics function is capable of progressing from 'manipulating fires' to 'manipulating the heat that is part of those fires', going down to the bare essentials of heat-based supernatural powers. When inducing heat manipulation, the user of Fire Magic simply focuses upon the fires they have already manifested or anything else in the vicinity, raising or lowering the properties by increasing the kinetic and thermal energy of the atoms that compose the flames and thus making things hotter, ranging from subjective feeling of heat to absolute hot. A user of this power can additionally absorb heat, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power or using it as power source for a brief period of time. When using this technique, a caster of Fire Magic is capable of heating a wide range of liquids, not limited to but including any body of water or tea in any quantity, allowing them to evaporate it to nothingness at higher levels of intensity. A user of this ability can also heat metal to scalding temperatures or even melt any form of ice, whether it is natural or generated through the supernatural. A common and practical method of performing heat control is by redirecting via absorbing heat through one limb, allowing it to pass through the caster's body, before being expelled out the other hand. Finally, using heat control, the caster is capable of superheating the surrounding air, causing the particles that compose both the heat and the oxygen to split due to reactions; thus causing a combustion with the atoms of hydrogen. This enables the user to create, shape and manipulate explosions, with the magic which is focused around such a feat referred to as Explosion Magic. Spells Notice: The spells listed here are a combination of spells based on those in canon and collaborative user-submitted spells. Any spell listed is Free Use. If used, the FTF Administration encourages you to customize the spell description to your character. '' Basic Spells *'Fire Bullet' (ファイア・バレット, ''Faia Baretto) is a Fire Magic Spell that allows the caster to fire a bullet-esque sphere of flame towards the target. Fire Bullet is known to be exceedingly basic in execution and it tends to be the first spell that those who take up elemental magic learn; indeed, it is near universal to the point that more often than not, any fire-elemental magician possess it within their arsenal. Fire Bullet itself harnesses the very fundamentals of spell formation to result in what could be considered an embodiment of what it is to make a magic into a spell. In any case, when performing Fire Bullet, the caster expels magical energies from their body, causing eternano in the vicinity to be drawn towards these energies like a magnet, resulting a the typical fusion of eternano and magical energy- from this point, the caster harnesses Shape Transformation in order to knead these energies into a sphere of varying sizes, typically as big as the user's upper body before using their Fire Magic to excite and speed up the motion of the magical energies through willpower alone, manipulating the kinetic energies of said particles to ignite them, resulting in the formation of a smoldering sphere of flame. From here, the caster launches the fireball at their enemy through either a physical motion or mental command. In any case, this orb of roaring flame shoots right towards the target at relatively high speeds, resulting in the fireball displaying a punching force which flies forth in a straight line at high speeds. Because the particles which compose the Fire Bullet are completely compacted, the projectile functions in a similar manner to that of a drill, boring into anything that is unfortunate enough to get in the way of the spell, dealing multiple hits up to a maximum of five, followed by a medium-sized explosion upon contact which causes relatively notable amounts of damage and destruction, while also serving to knock the opponent back, leaving a sizzling crater; it can also blow apart solid, reinforced walls- though Fire Bullet itself seems to fizzle out after a distance of fifty meters in flight unless the caster continuously pours magical energy to reinforce its composition. Exceptionally variable when compared to many other spells, Fire Bullet is known to be capable of being fired from any range and standing point, even in the air- though underwater makes it impossible. Fire Bullet can be modified into all sorts of sizes and can be manipulated into almost any formation deemed necessary, even having the spheres orbit around the caster to form a defensive barrier. *'Hellfire' ( Heru Faia): is a supplementary spell of Fire Magic that allows the caster to form an illusionary depiction of desire in order to fool or provoke their opponents. Hellfire plays on human kind's eternal fascination over the element of fire and the sin of desire, having it create something that draws out the sense of longing or hoping for a person, object, or outcome. On a basic level, the user casts this spell by focusing their thoughts on the image they wish to display before throwing or planting down an ember of their flames and having their image take shape from it. The illusion itself may be controlled freely by the user and can come in any shape or form that they wish to create, while their movement may be controlled it doesn't offer anything more than that. Should someone come in contact with the spell, it'll start to lose its original shape before bursting into flames and covering an area equal to that of its size. On an advanced level, the spell can go beyond that of the user's own imagination and the illusion can instead depict a desire belonging to their opponent specifically. It's a feature that requires a lot of training but once it's mastered, the user may cast the spell on something that belongs to their opponent. Doing this will cause the spell to take the form of something or someone they desire or long for, which can be manipulated freely by the caster. Much like a magic trick, the illusion will cease to function should their opponent get ahold of themselves and see through its trick. Variations Trivia *As with other Elemental Magics, Per wrote the current description in order add more information than what's given in canon. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Fire Magic Category:Canon Magic